Soleado
by Lupita Guguu
Summary: Es la historia de Laya, una vampira con unos impresionantes dones, ella encontrará el amor, y descubrirá poco a poco algo mas sobre este don. Descubre esta historia llena de amor, aventuras y por que no humor.
1. Prefacio

**prefacio**

La vida de un vampiro, es complicada, y más si eres huérfana, y tienes mis dones, mi nombre es Laya, se pronuncia Laia, tengo 103 años, pero parezco de 13 años, me mordieron cuando tenía 9 años, eso era ilegal , o más bien es ilegal; pero los Vulturis nunca se enteraron de nada, yo crezco, y lo hago porque tengo . . . un don especial. Yo soy una vampira orani, soy la única que hay, los vampiros orani, tenemos la habilidad de habilidades, en otras palabras, tenemos muchos dones; yo, hasta ahora conozco solo un par de los miles que tengo. Puedo leer la mente, ser un escudo, duplicarme, ect, ect. Pero, no está muy bueno ser asi, porque, ningún vampiro sabría que soy de los suyos, mi piel no es pálida. Mis dones son muy útiles para cazar, yo cazo animales desde la primera vez, mi padre, me había enseñado a tener respeto por la vida humana; mi padre murió, al salvarme de los Vulturis, lo cual me lleva a otra cosa espeluznante de ser asi. Aro esta obsesionado con migo, quiere arrastrarme hacia su ejercito, es muy aterrador.

Vivía en un bosque que no se muy bien en donde estaba ubicado, por que no me permitían salir de ahí, ahora , creo que estoy en un pueblito llamdo Forks; estoy segura de que hay algún clan de vampiros que pueda ayudarme, después de todo, es el lugar mas húmedo que hay en los Estados Unidos. Asi que debo inscribirme en el instituto, para encontrarlos. Nunca había ido a la escuela, no hablaba mucho con los humanos, no sabía nada de ellos, excepto todo, sabía todo lo que pensaban, sabía todo sus recuerdos, lo que les gustaban. Absolutamente todo.


	2. Capítulo 1 - El Instituto

Capítulo 1 – El Instituto

Mi tía me había inscripto allí, solo fue y volvió, con la boleta de horarios. Ella me cuidaba ahora, y lo mejor era eso, bueno, debía hacerlo, ella era como mi madre ahora , en realidad, siempre lo fue, porque ella junto con mi padre me habían cuidado.

Era mi primer día, estaba aterrada, ja! Que gracioso, un vampiro aterrado de un humano. Sin duda es algo que me hacía sonreír ese día. Entré, y todos se fijaron en mi, me sentía muy avergonzada, yo no soy pálida, ni tengo sangre por mis venas, eso significa que no puedo sonrojarme. Y eso creo que es algo bueno, así parezco con más confianza. Miré a todos los alumnos, todos sus rostros coloreados, y sus pensamientos, ¡sus pensamientos!, eran insoportables, una chica, que se llamaba Aixa, pensaba en mi atuendo, era un atuendo normal, bueno, para mí, yo siempre visto de blanco y negro,, igual que la mayoría de los vampiros.

Escuchaba cada pensamiento, cada recuerdo, cada sonido que había en sus mentes, me asustaba, hasta que pensé: Laya, no te rindas, son solo un par de pensamientos, no les des importancia; bueno, en realidad debería darles importancia, así hallaría a los vampiros. Un chico pelirrojo se me acercó. - ¿tú eres la nueva? – Lo miré a los ojos, eran negros, leí sus pensamientos, él pensaba, guau, que chica, si nos hacemos amigos tal vez un día podamos ser más que eso. Hice un sonrisa burlona y dije – Me llamo Laya – tomé aire y luego dije – Hola - . El chico me miró y me sonrió, - y. y tu … tú tienes novio? – Me preguntó, yo lo vi con cara rara, me quedé pensando, intentando saber cómo le diría – No te parece muy pronto para preguntar eso? – Le dije, me sentía orgullosa por lo que le acababa de decir, el hizo una mueca, y antes de que pudiera decir algo, se acercó una chica, sus pensamientos eran bajos, su voz era de bajo volumen, se llamaba Olivia, me daba risa saber su nombre antes de que ella lo dijera, le lancé una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. – Hola! Me gritó – Olivia miró a aquel chico pelirrojo, que se llamaba Sean. Olivia me miró y después cambió su mirada hacia Sean, y al final dijo – Sean! Pobre chica, déjala en paz! – Lo que quería decirle en ese momento, era gracias, lo iva a decir justo cuando Olivia dijo – De Nada – Me quedé en shok, no sabía que decir, ¿acaso ella leía el pensamiento como yo? – Se lo iva a preguntar cuando ella dijo – Algo así - . Mi boca se abrió, y me quede así por más de 30 segundos, entonces, pude hablar – Di…di disculpa ¿qué? - .

Resultó gracioso para ella, y para Sean, por que empezaron a reírse sin parar, Olivia, me arrastró hacia el baño, yo la vi, tocó sus ojos, y con mucho cuidado, se sacó uno de sus lentes de contacto. Lo podía creer, la verdad no era difícil de predecir que habría otros vampiros en un lugar tan frio y nublado como Forks. – A qué edad te convirtieron? – Le pregunté esperando con ansia su respuesta, ella se puso las lentillas de nuevo y dijo – Hace tres años – Dijo – Te contaré la historia, yo era una humana como cualquier otra, tenía una vida normal, hasta que de repente, me empecé a transformar, no estaba en la realidad, mi cuerpo, no lo sentía, hice mi transformación, duró un par de días, y luego, estaba sola, mi familia se había ido, solo estaban sus cadáveres, no fue fácil, pero lo conocí a él, y nos hicimos amigos, empecé a crecer, y él también – Hizo una pausa y agregó – Jamás nos separamos, ¿y tú? – Sentí una especie de cosquilleo que atravesó todo mi cuerpo, tragué saliva y dije – Yo fui mordida a los 9 años, mi transformación duró un año entero, pero fue porque fui maldita con un don extraordinario, mi padre murió defendiéndome de los Vulturis, querían llevarme , por mi don, y hui, mi tía me trajo, para mezclarme y estar a salvo - .

Casi desprendo una lagrima, de no ser por que tocó la campana, Olivia me susurro - Nos vemos a la salida y seguimos hablando – No me dio opción de responder, me fui a mi clase, ansiosa por que terminara el instituto.


	3. Capítulo 2 - Ronda de secretos

Capítulo 2 – Ronda de secretos

Ya era hora del almuerzo, mis clases iban bien, eran bastante fáciles para mi, nada que yo no supiera; pasé de largo por el lugar para servirse la comida, y fui a la mesa donde se encontraban Olivia y Sean.

Siéntete – Dijo Olivia, yo sabía que ella quería hacerse la ruda e inteligente con migo, pero yo usé uno de mis dones, le leí el pensamiento. Me cae bien, vamos a ser muy buenas amigas pensó, sonreí y dije – Por supuesto, pero si me sigues tratando así tal vez no – Olivia y Sean me miraron alarmados, Sean se atrevió y dijo - ¿Cuál es tu don? – No sabía cómo responder, -Em… em – Tartamudee, ¿qué les iba a decir?, y entonces dije – Es complicado –tomé aire y dije – No le puedo decir a nadie que no sea de confianza – Olivia hizo una mueca – Somos tus amigos básicamente, nos lo puedes decir , no se lo diremos a nadie- Bueno, eso cambiaba un poco las cosas, sentía mas confianza – Bueno – Dije en voz alta – yo soy … una…, soy una orani – Dije tartamudeando.

Los dos se quedaron pensando, Sean pensaba que era una broma, Olivia solo pensaba en cómo reaccionar, no sabía qué hacer, si alejarse, felicitarme, o que; yo le dije –Por favor no me felicites – Tratando de cambiar la atmósfera. Olivia se rio, Sean, cambió la opinión sobre que era una broma.

Bueno – Dijo Olivia, respiró y dijo – Suelo ser de las que entran e shok , me sorprendes "La" si es que te puedo decir así – La miré y le dije – Claro dime como quieras, pero ahora debes decirme algo sobre ti – Olivia sabía que podía leerle la mente, entonces dijo – Porque no te fijas – Quería que yo le leyera la mente ; Bueno pensó Yo me llamaba Olivia Clarens, un día me fui a dormir, y cuando desperté ya era otra, era pálida, no tenía mas sangre en mi cuerpo, solo veneno, el vampiro que me mordió, me abandonó, pero también había mordido a mi familia, claro que al ellos los mató, a mi me dejó viva, encontré a Sean, un día que iba a cazar, nos hicimos amigos .Cuando terminó de pensar dijo – Sean es tu turno – Yo me adelanté y le dije - ¡Espera! – Me miró confundida - ¿Qué? – Todabía no me has dicho que don tienes – Volvió a poner su cara de confundida y dijo – Puedo enviar, y recibir mensajes mentales – Ahora fui yo la confundida, y le dije – Pero, ¿cómo puedes leer la mente? – Ahora se le habían aclarado las ideas y dijo – Es que abecés, la gente cuando piensa en alguien, le envía mensajes mentales – Ahora entendía todo, yo debía tener cuidado cuando pensaba en Olivia.

Tu turno – Dijo – Muy bien – Asentí ; - Yo me llamaba Laya Miderna, me mordieron a los 9 años, estaba con mi padre y mi madre, vino una banda de ladrones y nos quisieron robar, los ladrones mataron a mis padres, y creyeron que a mi también después de pegarme durante unos 40 minutos, vino Jonh, y para salvarme la vida me mordió, me crió el junto con Maiya, su hermana , los Vulturi se enteraron de mi y de que yo era orani y vinieron al campamento – Casi largo una lágrima – Ellos mataron a mi padre, y mi tía me trajo a aquí para protegerme - .


End file.
